Mithril SRT Soldier
by timelucked
Summary: Based off of Citizen Soldier by Three Days Grace. Sousuke's adventurous plight with Kaname. Action ensues as bombs are dropped. His skills are put to the test but can this soldier live up to them? And will he get the girl?


**A/N: This is my second Fanfiction for FMP…and that would mean my 24****th**** Fanfic, in general. This was originally supposed to be a songfic to "Citizen Soldier." By Three Doors Down…well long story short I completely fucked up the lyrics so it is now a regular fic!!! Enjoy, OH! And R&R…I need the criticism…badly…if you don't review I will get a big head thinking I am an amazing writer…((Which I'm NOT!))**

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly U_U', own anything FMP related…I can only dream!**

Sousuke sat beside Kaname's door. The door that led into the atrium of her apartment complex, to be exact. He sat there thinking about when his mission could be over and they could curl up together. He sat there dreaming about when they could be as one again.

He repositioned his rifle more comfortably on his shoulder. Sousuke stood there attentive eyes roving the surrounding perimeter. No signs of intruders. He reported in that everything was okay from here. He signed off with a resolute 10-4!

**Ka-BLOOM!** Ah, the sound of a bomb dropping on the enemies. Even in times of war that sound never ceases to unnerve him. They had to go, they had to kill them, to protect…if not for them…for _her_. To keep _her_ safe, always.

Sousuke thought back to his younger years, being brought up by war itself, has forever stayed in his mind. Since early childhood he had been taught to kill any lone stranger at first sign of threat. Now things have changed. This era is more peaceful, yet as of late…things have not been so.

Sousuke heard more bombs falling closer…_Wha?_ The only thing that went through his mind was 'Protect,' or 'Protect Her At All Costs…No Matter What," Inside the apartment, Kaname felt the vibrations and began to worry.

All thoughts of the mission fled out of his head. All Sousuke did was hurl himself, full throttle, up the stairs to her apartment. The bombs were so close now that the earth shook beneath their feet. Kaname stumbled upstairs.

His thought process only told him to save, salvage, and protect. The mission could fail so long as Kaname were safe…with him. If they were together, it would mean _everything_.

The door was locked. Sousuke used all of his god-given ((A/N: I am an Atheist but…whatever…it sounded _really_ cool!!!)) strength and might and kicked the door open.

The door flew with a bang and a clatter because of his strength, and the fact that a bomb just went off again. His probing eyes raked every square _centimeter_ as he ran inside. China was broken and strewn across the floor, due to impact. _Where is she???_

He finally caught sight of a huddled form. Kaname was in a fetal position. Smart in these circumstances! Sousuke dashed to her side. Within seconds his stoic form loomed over above her.

He squatted and cradled her coiled figure. He gave her a reassuring hug and she sobbed into his chest, grabbing his now soot and dust covered military slacks, trying to pull him closer. As if substantiating his existence.

The sounds of windows crashing and fire raging and burning throughout the area shrieked in his ears. Sousuke kissed the top of Kaname's head, knowing now was as good a time as any to leave. She looked up at him through the tears in her eyes, and the bangs in her face. She kissed him with a passion; she, too, knew it was time to go.

The whispered words "I love you," sent chills down their spines. He slung her over his shoulder -military/firefighter style- protecting her head from any debris that might fall, as they were about to make their escape.

_Protect, Protect, Protect _were the only words in Sousuke's mind as he ran down and out of the building.

Kaname had composed herself, enough, and was now running beside the experienced sergeant-soldier. They were holding hands so as not to lose one another, it was also to comfort.

The bombing was still going on, _what was happening?_ They had made it to a dark, and somewhat safe, alley-way. Kaname hugged Sousuke hard, molding her body to his. He placed her head to the nook of his neck, supporting her neck and waist. He murmured reassurances while taking in her scent.

Standing there, Sousuke seemed something amiss. More than what was before. _They were being watched_… he took out his Glock and was about to turn and leave when he thought, _What if I never see Kaname again?_

It was too painful for him to think about. He looked at her with an intense longing and pain. He dashed to her side and within seconds, had her in a hard-core lip lock. She and he both succumbed to their inner animal quickly.

­

Sousuke had departed soon after telling Kaname that no matter what happened to him she should –and will – run! He then ran to see who was doing this and put a stop to it. She shrieked his name as he fought and suppressed the stinging wetness that sprang to his eyes.

He blamed the accursed wind for his tears…

Sousuke found the enemies hiding behind dumpsters –their rightful place-and began shooting. Shrapnel was flying everywhere, bringing back painful memories of Afghanistan, as one by one the enemies made their final falls.

He had defeated all of the remaining ground troopers and the air-raiders were falling back and retreating. Sousuke got clipped in the shoulder by a stray bullet. His or an enemy's he didn't know.

He had won this battle…but the war will still rage. This time with an even _bigger_ wrath.

Sousuke ran back, faster than any man would think possible. Sousuke was no ordinary man and he had incentive. Kaname jumped him as soon as he made it back. They were kissing all over.

His hands were on her hips and hers around his neck. He hoisted her up. After their reunion she took out her fan and pathetically smacked his forehead. "Don't EVER do that to me again, understand?" She said, voice cracking and smile wavering.

"Affirmative, Understood, 10-…4."He replied, and to his dismay and astonishment his voice broke, too. Kaname burst out sobbing, but in a 'happy' way!? Sousuke's eyes began to water and, for the first time, let them free.

He tugged Kaname closer. "I heard…all…of those gun-shot…s I thought…but it wasn't…couldn't have…it didn't," She sputtered frantically. He tried to wipe her tears but more kept flowing.

Kaname's legs wobbled as she leaned into the soldier. Sousuke noticed and lifted her into his toned arms, bridal-style. He was walking east. "Where…are we going," Kaname yawned. "Well, the enemies are gone…for _now_. And your apartment is, relatively, in good enough shape…so…" He trailed off suggestively, eyes suddenly emanating a seductive air.

She looked at him and then returned the seductive tone by pressing more tightly his body. He looked down at her with a gleam in his eye as she looked at him hungrily, taking _everything _in.

Nothing taken for granted. They kissed with such a passion that their vision blurred to nothing more than a red haze…or could that have been the setting sun? "Let's go home," They said in unison.

With his newfound _incentive_, Sousuke ran full throttle again. The wind blowing his – and Kaname's – hair into wiry disarray. His sped was unparalleled to that of a track star. "So-ous-ke, slow down a few hundred notches!" Kaname giggled happily.

Truly a day to remember!

END


End file.
